


Never Have I Ever

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [51]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bets and dares





	Never Have I Ever

“All right, line ‘em up again,” Your order is quickly obliged by Jon who fills your shot glasses; it was part of a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ that had gotten out of control as you both poised questions just to get drunk, the two of you seated on your living room floor, “Never have I ever…”

“Hey, it’s my turn!” He hands you your glass, sighing as though he’s running out of ideas; Jon narrows his blue eyes at you, a small smile playing on his lips, “Never have I ever…thought about kissing you.”

You try to play off your nerves, “Is this you to me or me to you?”

“Fuck it.”

He doesn’t bother to clarify, moving to his knees and diving for your lips; you moan against his lips, unsure if your happiness came purely from his kiss or the taste of whiskey – you were pretty sure you knew.

You wait for him to pull away, grinning up at him, as he proclaims the last thing you ever though he would, “There’s one heart inside this body…be gentle with me.”


End file.
